


Trust Me

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Episode: s05e07, Ficlet, Frottage, Love/Hate, M/M, Roughness, Season/Series 05, Sexual Tension, Smut, Steo, We All Want It, Werewolves, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo's told to watch over Stiles after the incident at Deaton's in s05s07, but I don't think Scott meant for him to watch that closely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THAT SEXUAL TENSION, WAS I?? I WASN'T??!! GOOD!!

Stiles' bedroom door slammed against the wall as he flung it open, desperate to get as much of his frustration out of his system as quickly as possible. Theo followed quickly behind, hand resting on the door to stop it from rebounding on him and watching the mole-speckled teen throw his keys down on the dresser. They slipped off on impact, and Stiles ket out a muffled scream, hands slipping into his hair. His heartbeat was as loud as the punk-rock being blasted from next door, and the room was saturated with the scent of anxiety.

"Stiles, you need to calm down," Theo said, trying to keep his voice low as he stepped further into the room and closed the door softly behind him.

"How can I calm down!?" Stiles yelled, whirling around to stare down his saviour. "We just got attack at Deaton's, I had your blood all over my face, we wasted hours trying to catch something that just wrecked my car, and Scott sent _you_ to keep an eye on me!"

"You really need to learn to trust me," Theo admonished, and Stiles clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles went white and he was sure his nails were milliseconds from drawing blood from his palms.

"Why should I trust you?!"

"Because I just saved your life?" Theo argued back, and Stiles took deep, chest-heaving breaths through his nose. "I've saved your life twice, Stiles, since I got here, and you still don't think I'm trust-worthy? I could've left you in your Jeep's wreckage and let you burn to go chase down the guy who stole our body. I could've let Cory turn you into wendigo-chow on the roof of the hospital, but I've got gashes across my chest that tell you I'm a better person than that. I'm trying to help you out, and you're hell-bent on stopping me every chance you get." With every statement, the werewolf took a step forward, his boots quiet on the carpeted floor of Stiles' bedroom. Being as close as he was to Stiles then, his heartbeat was louder than ever, and the scents in the room seemed to be tainted by something sweet, yet indistinguishable. Stiles' eyes looked like they were on fire, his pale skin flushed pink, and his teeth bit hard into his plush bottom lip.

"People have saved my life in the past, and I didn't trust them, so don't feel like you're special," he snarled, and he tried to shove past Theo, but the wolf grabbed him by the bicep and spun him back round, pushing him against the wall, balled fists tight against his chest. He tried to push back with his own, hands clenched in the lapel of Theo's dark jacket, but the boy was like a brick wall. They were almost the same height, Theo only a little taller, and Stiles felt almost dizzy with the strange wave of deja-vu that swept over him.

"Who, like Derek?" Theo asked, eyes narrowed and head cocked to the side. Stiles' mouth dropped open at the mention of the elder wolf's name. _How did Theo know about Derek?_ "You did trust him in the end, though, didn't you? You needed him enough. You needed to have him around to help you. Needed to have him close so you wouldn't lash out at Scott when he got stupid."

"You shut up," Stiles commanded, but his voice came out wobbly. Theo grinned in response, all perfect teeth.

"You really think I'm gonna do that Stiles? I came back 'cause I needed someone I could trust. I remembered you guys. I remembered how trustworthy Scott was, I remembered how cynical you were, even back when we were kids. You guys haven't changed. You're still the clever one, cleaning up after Scott when he made a mess, whether it was with a girl or when he hurt himself. He's doing both now, Stiles, and you're still cleaning up after-"

"I'm not cleaning up!" Stiles argued, pushing forward and gaining some physical ground, but Theo pushed back harder, and Stiles grunted as his shoulders hit his wall hard, head tilted back and neck on display.

"When has Scott come to your aid? When you're life was in danger? When you needed him?"

Stiles just stared at Theo.

"Sure, he came for you when you were possessed by the Nogitsune, but that was because the Nogitsune was everyone's problem and you were a danger to Allison. He needs you, Stiles, but not as a friend. He needs you to be the loyal _dog_ he's always gonna need."

"Shut the hell up!" Stiles yelled, pushing forward and twisting, trying to get away from the wolf, but Theo's hold didn't loosen, so they ended up just switching positions, Theo's tongue quickly swiping out along his bottom lip like a flash. Stiles' eyes followed it.

"Everyone you've been able to trust has screwed you over, so what would happen if you trusted someone you wouldn't expect, Stiles?" Theo argued, and he lost his grip on his control for a moment, eyes flashing gold for a moment. Stiles was breathing through his mouth now, his breaths harsh and shallow, his grip slightly lax on Theo's jacket. They were crowding each other in, so close that they could feel each other's breaths on their faces and they were both covered in each other's shadow.

"Forget what Scott said and get outta here," Stiles said, voice gravelly, and he turned to walk away, but Theo didn't let go of him. His grip shifted from his chest to his arm, and he yanked him back, one hand cupping the back of his neck to drag him in for a hard kiss, all pressure and teeth. Stiles eyes went wide, a surprised "Umph?!" leaving him, before he relaxed slightly and pushed back into it, backing Theo further against the wall and clutching at his jacket as if he could tear it apart with his bare hands. It was a battle, one that neither wanted to lose, and the noises of temporary surrender the two of them made when the other did something they liked spurred them on. Stiles fingernails scratched at the bare muscled skin under Theo's shirt, and Theo was making sure to leave bruises in the pale skin of Stiles' side from how hard he was gripping and massaging him in time with their rhythm. Stiles let out a choked gasp when Theo tugged at his bottom lip and pulled his body closer to his, the both of them not realising they become hard in their jeans as they're bulges nudged each other. Theo shivered, and Stiles grinned, feral, into their kiss. He bucked his hips forward, seeking friction for Theo and vengeance for himself.

"What, you don't trust me to keep a good eye on you?" Theo taunted as they took a breather, and Stiles growled low in his throat before kissing him again, the fight starting again.

"Like I said...I don't...trust...anyone..." Stiles reminded between kisses, and his words became slightly gurgled as Theo's lips slipped down and he closed his teeth down on the sensitive skin just beneath his ear. His hips moved faster against Theo's, one of his hands that he'd had hooked in Theo's belt loops moving up to cup the wolf's head and hold him there. Theo's blunt teeth scraped and teased until he could feel Stiles' moans and whimpers as vibrations against his tongue. He growled in amusement, which made Stiles buck his hips up a little harder than usual and Theo gasped as the heat began to pool low in his stomach. Stiles tried to get the upper hand once more by shifting his weight, but Theo took advantage of his momentary imbalance by swinging them around and caging Stiles in against the wall.

"You know what letting a werewolf near your throat means, Stiles?" Theo asked, placing a bruising bite just shy of Stiles' t-shirt collar. "Means you give up. Stop fighting the fact that you want to trust me."

"I won't trust you, and never will," Stiles gritted out, scratching a nail over Theo's pebbled nipple and feeling him shake against him. Their hips moved faster, both seeking to scratch the itch low in their abdomens that they knew was only going to go away one way. "Shit, Theo..." Stiles' voice was trembling, and Theo could only nod as he kept placing bites wherever he could reach. They were both so close that it could only be a matter of seconds until they had to let each other go.

"C'mon, Stiles..." Theo urged. "I'll catch you." One well-timed roll of his hips and a well-placed bite to Stiles' neck had the boy cry out, and the scents of arousal and salt and musk that filled the air sent Theo over, too. They clutched each other tighter as they felt themselves become sticky and wa-

_Stiles flailed awake, wild eyes scanning the scene of his dark bedroom. He was all alone, in bed, with the window shut. The towel that was wrapped around his waist had come loose from his tossing and turning in his sleep, and his pillow was just as damp as the patch of towel that was directly covering his crotch. He groaned loudly, rubbing his hands over his face, and he shivered slightly as the towel stroked over his softening, sensitive cock as he shifted on his bed._

_He'd taken a shower as soon as he and Theo had hitched rides home to their perspective houses, and stayed in the shower for an hour, scrubbing off the remainders of Theo's blood and soot and dirt from Deaton's car park. In their haste to leave the scene, they hadn't picked up their recorder, and Stiles had punched the bathroom tiles at their stupidity, bruising his knuckles beneath the spray. The purple bruises looked black in the nighttime shadows that filled his room._

_"Oh my God...' he muttered to himself as he tried to sink further into his bed._


End file.
